warriorcats_fanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Swiftstar's Law Chapter 8
Chapter 8 'Swiftpaw!'' a black tom with amber eyes and thorn sharp claws was yowling. ''What is it, Breezekit?'' Swiftpaw asked, looking at her little brother. Three moons had passed since the Gathering where she met Funpaw and Lightingpaw. Then, she knew what was so important. I guess. You're going to be an apprentice, right? Right! I will go in the dawn patrol tomorrow to see a piece of our territory. He jumped up and down with a happy expression on his face. Dawn patrol? Tomorrow? Lucky you, I'm going too! the snowy white apprentice meowed. Let all those cats fast enough as the wind, join beneath the Tallrock for a Clan Meeting. her leader yowled. She and Breezekit went forward near the Tallrock. Nightcloud licked him for his ceremony. Today we will have a new apprentice! Breezekit, come forward. Breezekit went, eyes full with pride and eagerness. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Weaselfur. Beckoning Weaselfur with his tail, he continued. Weaselfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Webfoot, and you have shown yourself to be clever and full of spirit. You will be the mentor of Breezepaw and I expect you to pass all your knowledge to him. Weaselfur touched noses with his apprentice, and Breezepaw went straight to Swiftpaw. Isn't this awesome? But the meeting hasn't ended yet. I wonder why. Swiftpaw knew he was right, so she turned to Onestar again. Three apprentices have been working hard enough to earn their warrior names. Step forward, you three. Furzepaw, Whiskerpaw and Boulderpaw stepped forward. I, Onestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Furzepaw, Whiskerpaw, Boulderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives? I do. Boulderpaw, Whiskerpaw and Furzepaw replied. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Boulderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Boulderfur. StarClan honors your courage and skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan. Furzepaw, from this moment you will be known as Furzepelt. StarClan honors your forethought and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan. Whiskerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Whiskernose. StarClan honors your wisdom and spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan. Onestar bent down to rest his muzzle on their heads, and they licked his shoulder. They went to their places to sit vigil and Onestar signaled with his tail that he would talk something more. Nightcloud, now that both your kits are apprentices, you can return to the warriors' part outside the nursery. Is that okay with you? Of course. Nightcloud responded curtly. Onestar ended the meeting and everyone went to do whatever they had to. One more apprentice and three new warriors. So cool! And Swiftpaw went back inside the apprentices' den and curled with her brother. She soon began to close her eyes and then sleep peacefully.